


Lily Evans Approved

by SparksSky122



Series: Colourblessed [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSky122/pseuds/SparksSky122
Summary: Doomed to see the world in black and white until they kiss their soulmates, the colourblessed are both cursed and blessed by magic itself. One such witch is Lily Evans...the question for her is whether her magic approved soulmate is also Lily Evans approved.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Colourblessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841749
Kudos: 38





	Lily Evans Approved

The world was fragments of black and white shadows. They were the only colours she'd ever known.

"Total colour blindness." Her parents would explain in hushed voices. "The doctors say nothing can be done."

She hated the pitying looks, the lack of understanding by others who just couldn't understand how somebody couldn't see blue, red or any other colour.

For Lily Evans, the only colours were the monochrome black and white.

It all changed with a visit and a letter. When her parents had informed Professor McGonagall about her, her reaction hadn't been one of pity like usual but one of shock and awe.

"Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed. "Miss Evans' isn't colour blind or whatever hogwash you believe. She's colourblessed by magic herself."

Her parents had frowned and exchanged glances.

Professor McGonagall took in a deep breath and collected herself.

"My apologies Mr and Mrs Evans. Please let me explain. In the wizarding world, there are a few rare witches or wizards blessed by magic itself. They see the world in black and white until they kiss their soulmate. Legend says that only when they kiss their soulmate will they see colour." She explained.

Her mother glared at the Professor, standing up and crossing her arms. "A blessing? I'd call that a curse! Not being to see colours and struggling for years and for what just so you know you're marrying your soulmate? Nonsense!" She yelled.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "There are many who agree with you, myself included. However, being colourblessed in a blessing many pureblood families covet and value. Until recently, the last witch or wizard to be colourblessed was more than a century ago."

"Are there any others like me?" Lily cut in shyly.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Narcissa Black who will be in your year however Miss Evans, I would advise you to keep this to yourself." She advised.

"But why?" Lily protested.

"You will get all sorts of attention and not all of good." Professor McGonagall said warily.

Lily nodded her understanding and soon she came to realise that Professor McGonagall had given her the best advice possible.

When she saw how Narcissa Black was whispered about, she couldn't help thanking Merlin it wasn't her who was so isolated. Though whether it was by choice or not, Lily couldn't tell. When she saw how she was picked on by the older Slytherins for her blood status as the new dark lord gained allies and powers, she thanked Merlin they didn't know about her blessing and curse.

* * *

As Lily grew older, the only bane of her existence was James toerag Potter who _just_ wouldn't stop asking her out.

Sometimes she just wanted to scream that he couldn't possibly ever be her soulmate and she could prove it by kissing him. It was probably a good thing that James never got her so angry that she blurted out her secret.

Of course, that couldn't last forever and it all boiled down to the end of their fifth year when Potter and his gang were bullying Sev- Snivellous.

* * *

James had pulled out his wand to hex Sev - Snivellous after she'd started to leave but Potter summoned her to him.

"What in Merlin's name do you mean by Accio-ing me?" Lily yelled at him.

"I wanted to -" He began but she was in no mood for him.

"What? You wanted to ask me out?"

"...ask if you were okay?" He finished quietly, cutting her off but she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Hear me now Potter. I will never, ever go out with you. Do you know why? Because there's no chance that an arrogant, selfish toerag like you would ever be my soulmate. The best thing is that I don't even have to kiss you to confirm it."

Potter's eyes widened in surprise and understanding.

Black's eyes too had widened in understanding but unlike Potter who was staring at her speechless but Black stepped closer to her.

"Then prove it Lily. Stop stringing James along. You're colourblessed, aren't you? Kiss him and prove that he's not your soulmate so that he can move on." Black challenged.

"Fine." Lily said and then she walked closer to Potter, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him as quickly as possible, closing her eyes so that she didn't have to look at his stunned, stupid face.

Then she stumbled back as she looked around her in confusion and wonder. There...were so many colours.

"No..." Lily whispered. "No!" She wailed louder. "This can't be right!"

Potter stared at her in shock and even Black looked surprised.

"You mean Prongs was right all along? He is your soulmate?" He said before doubling over with laughter.

Lily couldn't breathe, couldn't think so she did all she could think of...she fled.

* * *

She was sitting near the lake, much later that day. It was nearing curfew but Lily couldn't care less. The world seemed so bright. Everything seemed so foreign and bright that Lily just couldn't stop her brain thinking.

Every colour she saw seemed to mock her that James bloody Potter was her soulmate.

Why? What in Merlin's name had she done to deserve this?

"Lily" a male voice hissed near her, making Lily lose her balance and topple over into the lake.

She choked and felt a hand pull her out of the cold, murky water. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to open them and screamed in terror as she saw Potter's floating head above her.

"Shh!" Potter hissed.

Lily ran out of breath and drew in a deep breath but she stopped as she saw Potter standing in front her holding a shimmery cloak in his hand.

"How...what?" Lily began but then she shook her head, shoulders slumping. "You know what...I don't care. Do whatever the hell you want."

Potter slid down to sit next to her, casting a warming and drying charm on her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea Padfoot would do that..." He began.

Lily laughed bitterly. "Sure. Whatever."

Potter sighed. "Look, after you left, Marlene grabbed me and force fed me a cauldron's worth of bitter truth. She was right; I have been living in denial about... you liking me when you don't. I'm sorry Lily. I'll stay out of your way. We can pretend this never happened if you want." He offered.

Lily turned to stare at him. "It's a bit late for that. Everybody will know. There's nothing I can do." She said dejectedly.

"Can't we try to at least be friends then?" He asked.

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "You _really_ think I could be friends with a guy who bullied my best friend for years?" She asked.

Potter scowled. "I _never_ bullied your Snivellous. You know that deep down. I've only pranked him or hexed him _after_ he's bullied someone."

Lily scoffed in disbelief. Potter stared at her for a moment longer before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

That whole summer, Lily received two letters every single day. One was by Sev- Snape whose handwriting she recognised. The other was in a handwriting that she didn't recognise but that seemed familiar.

Frowning, she opened it.

**Dear Lily,**

**I don't know how to begin this letter. Since the events of last term, it seems everybody who knows me has scolded me over my behaviour towards you these last two years. I have realised that I was wrong to repeatedly ask you out the way I did and I'm sorry.**

**Lilyflower, I know you can't give me a chance but this summer, I will be writing to you every single day in the hope that you will realise that I am more than the arrogant bullying toerag you believe me to be.**

**You don't have to reply, if I don't receive a reply before the first day back, I'll take it you never want to see or hear from me again. But if I do, I'll take it as a sign that you're willing to give me a chance (whether at friendship or something more) and can see maybe why I'm your soulmate.**

**Love,**

**James.**

Lily stared at the letter in disbelief. She had no intention of reading any of his letters.

* * *

But she did. She read every single one she got by Ja-Potter and burned every single one she got from Snape. No matter how hard she tried her belief that Jam- Potter was a bullying toerag slipped. She found herself excited to read his letters. He was surprisingly funny. Or maybe he'd been funny all along and she'd made sure she didn't see that aspect of him.

She couldn't stop herself from writing to him either. And when September came, to the surprise of nobody since Black was living with Jame-Potter and had informed _everyone_ , Lily and James were friends.

She still wouldn't date him though. He asked her once at the end of each term and her answer never changed. He nodded and let the topic drop.

Maybe he knew what she needed time to. She wanted to date James (he wasn't Potter anymore...how could he be?) not because he was her magic deemed soulmate but once she knew for definite that he truly was her Lily Evans approved soulmate.

Once she did at the start of their seventh year, she happened to agree with magic.

And when it came to their wedding day...the guests couldn't stop laughing as she narrated how a kiss out of anger ended up leading to her realising who her magic and Lily Evans Potter approved soulmate was.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling


End file.
